


Mating Scarification

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien mating practices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Scarification

## Mating Scarification 

by peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

I woke to sunlight streaming in the windows. Clark was standing next to my bed. The green eyes glittered in the sun, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth. I was surprised, the last time I saw him he said our friendship was over. 

"Clark?" 

He reached out, grabbed the blanket and threw it aside. Lifting me effortlessly, he walked to the balcony doors. They opened easily, he stepped up onto the railing, I clutched his shoulders. 

"Clark, what are you doing?" 

He didn't answer, just stepped out into the air. I closed my eyes and waited for us to crash. Instead, I felt the dip as he landed, hearing his size thirteens slap against the flagstones. 

He had yet to say a word. When he began to run, the wind made my eyes tear so, I tucked my face into his throat. He made a low humming noise as he rubbed his cheek against my head. 

When he came to a stop, I lifted my head. We were standing in the caves facing an opening in the wall. 

"This is the one, Kal-El?" 

"Yes, Father." 

"You must claim him and put the mark of our house on him." 

"He is human, Father. The pain may be beyond his endurance." 

"Other humans have mated with us in the past." A light scanned over me and then the voice resumed. "He carries some Kryptonian DNA. He will survive. Mark him." 

Clark placed me on a blanket that was lying on the cave floor. He knelt astride me. His hands moved over the exposed portion of my body. "He is worthy, Father." 

"He will make a fine consort, to sit beside you on the throne." 

"Consort! What the fuck is going on here, Clark?" 

"Easy, Lex, it won't hurt long." 

His hands gripped my arms, his weight holding my lower body still. His eyes began to glow and I felt the fire on my chest. Just when I thought I'd die from the pain, his eyes went back to normal. Opening his lips, he blew a cooling breath over the burn and the pain stopped. 

"Clark, I need to know what is going on here." 

"My father has convinced me that I must take my rightful place here. I can't do that without you." 

"What is all this talk of thrones and consorts?" 

"We're going to be the stuff of legends, remember? Only this time I will do the conquering and you, Alexander, shall be at my side. A ruler needs someone to warm his bed, someone he can trust to give him good council." 

"You don't trust me, remember?" 

"You are now marked as mine. After the mating, you will have no doubts about your place in the world. I will have no doubts about your faithfulness to me." 

He released my hands and I reached to run my fingertips over the ridge of scars he'd left on my chest. 

"Marked, I heal, remember? I haven't scared since the meteors." 

"This will scar. I went deep, and tomorrow I'll do it again to be sure. Even with your healing ability the marking will take." 

"You want to do that to me again tomorrow? I don't think so." 

"Only if it's necessary. I don't really want to hurt you. Although the mating might be painful the first time." 

"Clark, it's customary to ask, not just assume that a man wants to be your bitch." 

Clark laughed at that. "Lex, you'll never be a bitch. I wouldn't want a bitch to sit by me on the throne." 

He rose and held out his hand to me. "Come on we'll go back to your house for the mating." 

"Kal-El, the mating must be witnessed." 

"By you?" 

"There is no council to observe." 

"Sorry, Lex. I didn't intend to take you on a cave floor. I wanted to make it as comfortable as possible. I'll make it up to you, promise." 

I was in shock. This wasn't the Clark I was used to. This was different from the time the red meteor made him act so cocky. I saw no indication that there were any red rocks near him. 

I made no move to stop the mating. I knew it wouldn't do any good. What would be the point of denying myself a fantasy? I didn't really expect it to be more than a one-night stand, with us being nothing but former friends when it was over. 

I watched as Clark undressed. His body was beautiful. So buff, so big, and I do mean big. His cock wasn't even hard yet. It hung heavy against his thigh, the foreskin coming to a small slightly pointed tip. I wondered if it would retract completely once he was erect. 

He knelt next to me again, his hands reaching to remove the sleep pants I was wearing. For a long minute, he merely looked at me. 

"You're even more beautiful than I thought you'd be. Father, he is perfect." 

"We had hoped that by mating with the humans we would improve the bloodline. It seems proper that he should be your consort." 

Clark's hands touched me gently, skimming over my abs, moving down to trace the line of Adam's girdle. He rolled my balls in one hand as he stroked my cock with the other. I rose to fill his hand. I watched his face as he teased me. 

"I will need to enter you, Lex. I must drink from you and you will drink from me." 

"Yes." 

He smiled at my easy acceptance. "Sharing our fluids will bind us." 

"Fluids?" 

"Come, blood, spit, sweat." 

"Blood?" 

"Don't worry, it will only take a small amount." 

I wasn't worried about being bled. Lord knows in the time Clark had known me, he'd seen plenty of my blood. Truth is I wasn't worried. Maybe I should have been. 

He covered my body and began to kiss me. I was soon writhing as he moved down my body, kissing and sucking as he went. He lifted me easily and began to rim me. Guys I'd paid to do it, as well as guys who just wanted to be able to say they'd been with me, rimmed me. None of them compared to Clark. 

When he rose up and pushed my legs back toward my chest, I relaxed my muscles as much as I could. I felt the head press against me. He smiled at me and pushed. I was suddenly very full. He bent to kiss me again. 

The pressure in my bowels increased, I pulled back with a gasp when it became uncomfortable. "Clark, what are you doing?" 

"Father, what is happening? You said we'd mated with humans. I'm hurting him. I didn't expect to hurt him except with the first thrust." 

"Kal-El, the ones sent to mate with humans were modified. We did not change you. Human women could not have mated with us unless we were adapted. Our size is too big when fully aroused, we would pierce a woman's womb." 

"Then I shouldn't be doing this to Lex." 

"Human males have more room in their anus than the female do in their vagina. You should be at full size by now." 

"Lex?" 

"We need more than spit for lube, Clark. It's easing, but don't move just yet." 

It just kept getting weirder. The only time I'd felt this stretched out was the one time I'd been fisted. I wondered how long it would take him to realize it was a good thing that Chloe and Lana had never tried seriously to seduce him. It's strange the places your mind goes when faced with a bizarre situation. 

I wiggled under him, testing the stress to my ass. I had no desire to be torn. I knew Clark could get me to a hospital but I wasn't in the mood to give any explanations to strangers. 

Clark tested the strain as well by pulling out of me part way. Pressing back in we both made noises. Clark a lustful moan, mine was more like a whimper. 

"Are you alright, Lex?" 

He sounded concerned but he wasn't offering to stop. He moved again, my body put up a small protest. With each movement, he pulled out a little more and pushed back in a little harder. 

I wanted him, had since the first time I saw him. My ass decided that it wanted to cooperate, as my dick throbbed against Clark's stomach when he pressed against me to suck on my nipples. 

I panted harshly as he picked up the pace. His teeth clamped down and I felt my flesh tear. Clark now had three of my body fluids, that left him needing only one more. 

I arched up toward him, pressing my dick harder against him. "Clark, I ... " 

"I've got you." 

He managed to keep his rhythm while still shifting enough to stroke my cock. I came in his hand as he pounded into me. My climax was so intense that I floated away on it. When I could focus again, my ass was resting on his thighs and he was still inside me. 

Looking at him, I watched as he cat licked his hand savoring my come. When he realized I was back with him he smiled. Reaching out he collected a drop of blood from my nipple and licked that as well. 

"Kal-El, you have begun well. The mating is halfway completed. I detect some soft tissue damage in your mate. It would be best to complete the mating after his body has repaired the injury." 

"Damage?! Where?" 

"His back and shoulders. I calculate his body will mend the hurt within three hours and the mating can be finished at that time." 

Clark lifted me into a sitting position on his lap and leaned over to look at my back. I was still high on the endorphins of my climax and was feeling no pain. His hands moved tenderly over my back. 

"I'm sorry, Lex." 

"Do you think I care about a little bruising? If this mating thing is going on past today, I imagine I'll be sporting marks on a regular basis. Besides, you didn't seem to mind branding me earlier." 

"But I had to do that. I had to mark you as mine. It's the Kryptonian equivalent of a wedding ring." 

"So, this in forever?" 

"Of course, Lex. I wouldn't have marked you if all I was looking for were sex. I've known from the beginning that you would fuck me if I asked." 

Never, in my life had I felt so safe. There was nothing but sincerity in his eyes. I wrapped my hand around his neck and kissed him. Pulling back, I gave him my best leer. 

"Do I get to fuck you to finish the mating?" 

"Only fair, don't you think?" he gave me that naughty little boy grin of his that I love so much. 

"How about you lie on the blanket and let me play?" 

"Kal-El, you have indeed chosen wisely." 

"Yes, he has." 

Clark lifted me again, there's something to be said for a lover who can move you as easily as humans do a sheet of paper. I moaned as his cock slipped from my body. He put me on my feet, holding me steady when I swayed a little. 

"Lie down, Clark." 

He laid himself out for me. I stood and looked at my mate, lover, husband, and soon to be world conqueror. He crooked his finger at me. I knelt next to him. 

As he had done with me, I started with kisses. I moved down to his nipples, sucking and biting. Moving down I licked the head of his dick. He was much too large for me to even consider trying to deep throat him, especially after he had enlarged to full size. But I could suck the head. 

I was pleased to find that like humans he dripped a little before hand. I took my first taste of him as he made a noise suspiciously like a whimper. I liked that sound so; I decided I wanted him to make it often. 

I enjoyed myself playing with his dick until my own had taken an interest again. That's when I pushed his legs up so that I could get his hole wet. The whimper became a whine and I liked that even more. 

When I thought he was wet enough for me to get inside without too much discomfort, I rose and positioned my dick. He watched me as I pressed into him. 

"God, Clark." 

"Is it okay?" 

I bent to give him a kiss of reassurance. "Nothing has ever been more okay." 

I moved slowly, enjoying the tight cling and drag of his ass on my dick. His hands clutched the blanket and I head a strange noise. I looked to the side and realized his fingers were buried in the ground all the way to his palm. 

I bent down to press against him, I undulated on him, he began to speak. "Please, Lex. I need..." 

I kissed him, then moved down to his nipple. I dimly heard the AI, "At his moment of fulfillment, he will bleed if bitten. You must drink his blood to complete the mating." 

I was getting close to coming. I reached between us and wrapped my hand around his dick. Stroking him roughly, I kept my mouth on his nipple. When I felt the first spurt of come, I bit down, hard. The fluid flooded my mouth. 

I moaned and sucked more into my mouth. There was no underlying taste of copper, like in my own. Nor was it salty. His hands cupped my head and I could smell the scent of the earth clinging to them. 

I reached up to kiss him once more. Lifting up, I pounded into him, coming hard. I dropped to lie on him. His big hands roamed over me. When I softened and slipped from his body he sighed. 

"It is done, Kal-El. You now have a proper mate to help you rule." 

Clark stood, dressed and then picked me up. I was dressed as though I was his action figure. He then picked me up again and ran for home. I waited until he had us standing in the shower to ask. 

"Clark, what was all that talk of conquering, ruling and consorts?" 

He chuckled against my throat as he sucked a mark on it. "You've always wanted to rule the world. You don't have a problem with doing that with me do you?" 

"No, I guess not." 

"Good." 

He bathed me and then we stepped out of the shower. As we dried off, I stepped close to the mirror to inspect the place where he had branded me. 

"This is the symbol of your house?" 

"Yes." 

I ran my fingers over it as he hugged me from behind. "Do you think we can put off conquering the world until tomorrow?" 

"Even rulers need to have a honeymoon." 

If I had my way, the rest of our lives would be one long honeymoon. He bent his head and began to suck again. I didn't even notice that he'd begun carrying me toward our bed. Yeah, taking over the world would have to wait a little longer. 

The end. 


End file.
